


I Wanna Hold Your Hand

by rhythmicroman



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay, Homosexuality, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Kissing, Link on tumblr (see notes), M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mettaton EX, Mettaton is great at everything, Oneshot, Prompt Fic, Rollerblades & Rollerskates, Short, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Well - Freeform, just fluff, more like lips-to-teeth, papyrus tries his best, sort of, very VERY minor oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7753855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmicroman/pseuds/rhythmicroman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh please, say to me<br/>You'll let me be your man<br/>And please, say to me<br/>You'll let me hold your hand<br/>I'll let me hold your hand<br/>I wanna hold your hand</p>
<p>(PROMPT: Imagine Person A and Person B go out on a roller skating date. Person A is really bad, but tries to hide it. They end up falling on Person B. Person B laughs at them, but helps Person A by not letting go of their hand.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Hold Your Hand

**Author's Note:**

> LINKS TO THIS FIC ARE ON MY TUMBLR (lionistrash.tumblr.com) AND PROBABLY ON THE UNDERTALE-AO3 CROSSPOST BLOG (ao3feed-undertale.tumblr.com).  
> PLEASE DO NOT ALERT ME ABOUT THESE LINKS.
> 
> Also maybe on my quotev (www.quotev.com/UpsettiSpaghettiRegretti) but idk-

The glossy floor in front of them shone under the glint of the ceiling lights. Papyrus stopped in front of a window, just for a moment, to bathe in the sun’s heat. Metta stopped almost instantly, turning and smiling softly at him.

“Well, aren’t you just precious, hmm?” he mumbled, stepping closer. “Though I must say, you do look handsome in that lighting. So pretty I could frame you, darling!”

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t fight the hot orange magic collecting on his cheekbones. Metta’s melodic giggles only made him blush harder.

Some humans and monsters greeted Metta as he walked past them, heels clicking – he was a regular, after all – and softly smiled at Papyrus. He tried not to hide behind his robo-boyfriend, but he didn’t do well with prolonged attention. He preferred quick, clean, organised looks. He preferred stares when he was on his soap box.

“’Afternoon, Mettaton~!” the girl at the counter greeted, her long ginger hair falling in front of her face. “Y’bringin’ the sweetheart?”

“Mmmh. A cute one, isn’t he, Suzie?” Metta smirked. He could practically feel Papy’s blush behind him. “Got any spare skates, my dear?”

“Yep! What size?”

“Any, within reason. He’s a skeleton, if you haven’t noticed.”

Suzie nodded, before swinging a pair onto the counter. They were red, with little golden laces – Papy’s face lit up at the sight of them, and Metta chuckled.

“Perfect. Thanks, darling.”

“No problemo! Have fun!”

“As always~!”

Papyrus was absolutely hopeless at laces. He fiddled with them restlessly for about five minutes before Metta kneeled in front of him and gently lay his ankle on his leg, swiftly and neatly tying perfect bows.

“Voila! There we go, Papy-dear.”

“W-Wowie! They’re so pretty!”

A soft chuckle. “Yes, dear, they are.”

Metta was the first to step into the rink, and undeniably the best. He swayed his hips as he moved forwards, elegantly and effortlessly moving into every possible manoeuvre – sit spins and butterflies, flips and axels, Charlotte and Biellmann spirals. The elements looked so beautifully effortless.

Papyrus, eager to begin, stepped roughly into the rink-

-and slipped instantly.

Quick to regain his dignity, he raised himself to his feet-

-and accidentally did the splits. Very, very painful splits.

Metta’s songlike laughter came from above him as the bot leant down, taking his hand and hoisting him up.

“You really are too adorable, ‘Russy,” he whispered, watching the skeleton’s face heat up before gently beginning to move.

Papyrus managed to spin and twirl along with his boyfriend, laughing and dancing all the while. Metta never let go of his hand, rubbing his thumb calmingly on his palm when he very nearly slipped.

The robot let his other hand rest on Papy’s spine, squeezing his hand gently. They spun perfect circles in the center of the rink, and suddenly Papyrus didn’t care that everyone was staring. He was almost laughing with excitement and thrill when Metta suddenly leant forwards, pressing his lips against the other’s teeth.

They were soft and warm, and electrifying. Papyrus felt his soul beat in unison with his partner’s, face glowing tangerine orange with joy. When the bot pulled away, the feeling was still there.

That perfect, happy feeling.

“I love you so, Papy,” Metta whispered, eyes half-lidded and soft, full of emotion. His words dripped with adoration and bliss, and Papyrus never felt so alive.

It was without hesitation that he replied.

“I love you, too, honey.”

Metta never let go of his hand.


End file.
